


Sleepy Sex

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [45]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is too restless to fall asleep, so Ivan decides to give him a hand. And maybe a mouth as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Sex

Ivan let out a huge sigh. “Alfred, please. If you keep squirming like that neither of us will be able to sleep.”

Alfred stilled at his request, but nervous energy kept twitching through his limbs. He had been wriggling and moving about for the past twenty minutes or so, unable to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. On top of that, all the nervosity caused him to feel just a little bit hot under the collar, not aroused but frustrated and incapable of calming down.

He tried in vain to keep his body still, until finally he felt Ivan turn around behind him. “Please try to sleep koshka… We have a lot of work tomorrow.”

“I know, but I caaaaan’t,” Alfred whined, wiggling his butt when Ivan placed a hand over his hip. “Ah babe, please don’t touch me, I’ll definitely not be able to sleep like that.”

Instead of listening to him, Ivan gently turned Alfred onto his back and placed a hand over his crotch. Alfred jerked, immediately trying to sit up but being pushed back down with a short yet determined shove to the chest. He turned his head to gape at his boyfriend when the hand began moving, rubbing circles around his hardening length. Ivan was lying on his side, eyes closed, as if he was ready to fall asleep. “I-Ivan?” he squeaked, sucking in breath when the hand began kneading.

“Ssssh,” Ivan insisted, “just let me help you get rid of all this excess energy, maybe then you will hopefully fall asleep.”

Alfred opened and closed his mouth, then gave a swift nod despite Ivan not looking at him. He lifted his hips from the mattress when the other curled a finger around the rim of his boxer shorts and tried prying it down, shimmying out of the piece of clothing until it rested at his knees as Ivan gripped his erection at the base. He let out a lustful groan once the hand began moving up and down, occasionally thumbing the slit and letting a finger follow the vein underneath. His hips thrust up with shallow movements, grinding into the hand. He didn’t pay attention to the movements next to him until Ivan’s intentions became clear.

Alfred let out a loud moan when the hand was suddenly replaced by a warm wet mouth, lips engulfing his erection in a smooth swoop. “Ah- you d-don’t have to do that,” he panted, glancing at the bulge under the covers that was his lover.

“This will work faster,” answered Ivan’s sleepy voice. Alfred certainly couldn’t complain. One hand shot down to bury fingers into Ivan’s soft locks, flexing and unflexing with each time Ivan’s head bobbed down. The other hand tried to find something to hold onto, trying the pillow and blanket before finally settling on the headboard, making for an awkward position but it was the best he could do in order not to make himself a choking hazard for his boyfriend.

Ivan made it really hard on him not to start jerking his hips up when he gripped his balls, the extra contact causing great pleasure for the blond. His breathing became irregular, legs shaking slightly as he dug his heels into the mattress.

“I’m close,” he wheezed, moaning when Ivan answered by further lowering his head and swallowing around his cock, that one act finally sending him over the top. Alfred let out a hissed groan, eyes closed and body trembling as the pleasure coursed through him in small tidal waves, snapping his muscles taut before finally, at long last, letting them relax.

Alfred fell back to the bed, having arched his back to get as much of his orgasm as he could. Ivan pulled off with a wet plop, and after some shuffling re-appeared above the covers. “Better?” he asked, licking his lips clean before letting out a yawn. Alfred nodded, a bit in a daze. Ivan smiled, placed an arm over his stomach, pressed a kiss to his temple and waited for the other to fall asleep.

When Alfred did finally slip away into deep slumber, Ivan sighed in relief. Then he waited. And waited. And…

He let out a frustrated groan. Dammit.


End file.
